Furniture is found in virtually every home, business, office, and many outdoor settings. Furniture performs a variety of useful functions such as providing seating places and flat surfaces for placing items. Each type of furniture is usually designed for one single utilization. For example, a single chair is intended to comfortably support the weight and form of one person. A sofa or sectional will easily accommodate more than one person. A table top is designed to support smaller items such as beverage containers, plates of food, personal items, and decorations.
Consider an outdoor setting where the user wants to set up chairs and a coffee table. The chairs are positioned around the coffee table. Each person can use a portion of the table for their food, beverages, and personnel items. The host may place a decorative item, such as floors, candle, or center piece on the table top. The functional options for the chairs and table top combination are somewhat limited in terms of versatility. The chairs continue to be used for seating and the table top continues to be used for a convenient surface to place items. There is little or no integration or multi-functional roles of the individual furniture units. The separate pieces continue to function as separate and detached articles of furniture.
A need exists for furniture designed and constructed for integrated functions.